Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon
Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon là set đầu tiên của Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Nó được phát hành lần đầu vào 8 tháng 3 năm 2002 en.ygo-card.de Spoiler - Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon ở Bắc Mỹ và Châu Âu bằng tiếng Anh, Pháp, Đức, Ý, và Tây Ban Nha; vào ngày 8 tháng 8 năm 2002 ở Nhật bằng tiếng Anh-Châu Á; và vào 9 tháng 12 năm 2003 ở Nam Hàn bằng tiếng Hàn. The set has been released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game in English in North America, Europe, Oceania, and worldwide, and in French in France and Canada, German, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish and in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game in Asian-English and Korean. With many cards from the manga and anime series, the 126 cards in this English set were chosen from the Japanese packs Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Phantom God, the former of which this set is named after. Since discontinued by Upper Deck Entertainment, these packs are particularly prized; not only for the rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but also for the five limbs of "Exodia the Forbidden One", which first appeared in this set as well. Later, a modified version of the North American Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon was released in English, French, German, and Italian in Europe. With only 103 of the original 126 cards, however, it sparked some protests in Europe from fans who disliked being deprived of cards accessible to people in the United States and Canada. This situation was resolved somewhat by printing many of the withheld cards in the European release of Magic Ruler, and the later decision by Upper Deck to remove the regional restriction on cards, opening up the North American card market to European collectors and players. The worldwide version of the set, identical to the North American version except that the Set Numbers contained "LOB-EN", was released with Master Collection Volume 1. In 2010, an Unlimited Edition North American version of the set (LOB-XXX) was reprinted again and released with the Legendary Collection. The set was re-released in South Korea in Korean on March 10, 2011. Đặc trưng Highly sought-after cards include the "Exodia" set, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Dark Magician", "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Raigeki". As the first set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon introduced players to the game. Important features and concepts introduced with this set include Normal, Effect, Flip Effect and Fusion Monsters, as well as the concepts of Normal, Tribute, and Fusion Summoning. It also introduced players to Normal, Equip, and Field Spell Cards, and Normal and Continuous Trap Cards. Cards in this set introduced the Series 3 layout. Many of the cards have simplistic or no effects, making them useful for introducing players to the game. The cover card is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Phân tích Each TCG and Asian-English pack contained 9 cards and each box contained 24 packs. Each Korean pack contained 10 cards and each box contained 30 packs. In the Korean rerelease, each pack contained 5 cards and each box contained 30 packs. The North American English, Oceanic English, Worldwide English, French-Canadian, Portuguese, Spanish, Asian-English, Korean and Korean re-release prints of this set contained 126 cards, including: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 10 Super Rare * 22 Rare * 82 Common The European English, French, German and Italian prints of this set contained 103 cards, including: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 9 Super Rare * 15 Rare * 67 Common Hình ảnh LOB-BoosterNA.jpg | North American English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterEU.jpg | European English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterAU.jpg | Oceanic English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterEN.png | Worldwide English Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterFC.png | French-Canadian 1st Edition LDD-BoosterFC-UE.jpg | French-Canadian Unlimited Edition LDD-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterDE.jpg | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LDD-BoosterIT.jpg | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LDB-BoosterPT.jpg | Portuguese 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LDD-BoosterSP.jpg | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterAE.jpg | Asian-English 1st Edition LOB-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterBoxNA.jpg | North American English Danh sách Tham khảo Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs